Subject To Change
by Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle
Summary: Lena Duchannes wants to escape her crazy mother, so she goes to the safest place in the world-Hogwarts! "Ethan, don't you love me?" "What the heck should I do Zambini?" "Are you..." **ON HIATUS****
1. I Will Always Love You

**A/N: Ok guys, Sophia Lena here! This is a new story, a cross-over between Beautiful Creatures and Harry Potter. Its set a month after Lena's 16th birthday, 6th year in HP. Ok, see you at the bottom!**

**P.S. Its written in first person, in Lena's point of view.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Harry Potter, Ron would have died a thousand deaths. If I owned Caster Girl, I would have made Lena more understanding and less oblivious. But I don't, so that's not happening.**

Ethan looked at me in disbelief. She had just told him she was going to a boarding school in England."Lena, why would you want to go there?!" She knew what he didn't add. _Without me._ I sighed distractingly. "Because Ethan, I wont be seen as different there! My mother can't get me there either."Ethan's mouth snapped shut and he looked at her in confusion.

"Look. I'm going to a boarding school in England, and there is nothing you can do about it. Its a school for Casters, the most protected in the world.." I tried to explain to him.

"So kinda like Hogwarts from Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Ethan, it is Hogwarts."

~Flash Forward a week~

I sat in my room, staring at my word-covered ceiling. Staring at the cracks in the ceiling, often made by my feelings for Ethan. As stared, words began to appear.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just to real_

_There is just too much that time cannot erase._

I sighed dejectedly. Everything was packed, as I was leaving in less then an hour to go to the airport. I felt bad for leaving Ethan after everything had happened, especially since he doesn't know Sarafine killed him. _But,_ She reminded herself, _we'll still be together. I didn't bring him back for nothing!_

A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. A voice creeped in through the wall. "Lena?" It was Reece's. "Ethan's here. He wants to talk to you."

_Its ok if you don't want to talk, L._

There it was. Kelting, our secret language. "Come on in!" I shouted.

Ethan stepped in and took a look. "Its really...empty." He was wearing his Harley Davidson t-shirt and some faded blue jeans. And you can't forget his beat up black chucks.

"I brought you a present."

"Ethan, you shouldn't ha-"

"Yes, I did."

The present wasn't the best wrapping, and the wrapping paper was the Christmas kind, judging from the comical snowflakes on the front. I carefully unwrapped it, revealing a stuffed animal. A raven, to be exact.

"Ethan, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, Amma told me what it means in the Caster world. Freedom, right?"

I nodded silently.

"Ethan, thank you." I planted a kiss on his lips, which lasted for a second.

"For the real reason I came..." he paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "L, I'm letting you free."

I stared at him, my breathing quickening, storm clouds already brewing. "D-d-do you not love me anymore?" I choked out.

"L, no. Your moving to England, and I don't want you to be held back because your with me. When you come back, if you still want to be with me, I'll be waiting. If you don't I'll understand."

I ran into his arms once he finished, and started to sob. "I will love you until the end of forever."

"And I will always love you." he replied.

~~BREAK~~

I climbed off the plane, finally free from my long tedious flight. I was lugging my suitcases toward the entrance when someone put there hand on my shoulder. "Let me help you with that, Miss Duchannes." said the man behind me. I whipped around, to find myself face to face with a old man with a long white beard, wearing a dark, charcoal gray suit.

"Who are you?" I ask in a leveled tone.

"I, Miss Duchannes, am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am here to take you shopping for school supplies and teaching you about the wizarding world."

I let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't some messed up weirdo looking for another victim. He took two of my bags, and walked toward the entrance, I following him from the behind. He led me towards a long stretch limo, in which he placed my bags gently, and held out the door for me. I nodded and smiled, and climbed in not-so-gracefully.

After getting comfortably seated he climbed in, and sat down promptly.

"I am here to answer questions, Miss Duchannes, please, 'fire away'." He chuckled at the last part, and I stared at him in confusion.

I decied to play it safe and ask, "Can you just explain everything?"

He just smiled, his eyes twinkling. He started going into this long monologue about Gringgots, Galleons, sickles, knuts, and other things.

"...and since you are a Caster, I suspect you don't need a wand to cast magic, am I correct?"

I smiled. " I don't know what hocus pocus you do, but I don't need a wand to control the elements."

Dumbledore smiled back. "OK, so you do need a wand. We'll take you to Ollivanders."

_What kinda of strange old man is this?! I just told him I don't need a wand!_ I thought to myself silently.

The limo pulled to a stop a short while later. Dumbledore stepped out and extended his hand to me. I took it graciously and hopped out of the limo, and stared at the scene before me. It looked like a dingy pub to me, and I was rather confused to why we were here.

He led me through, and waved to the bar man, who nodded in return. We walked to the back, where he stopped in front of a brick wall. Dumbledore took out a stick, and started to tap the bricks. After a few taps, the bricks started to shuffle into a doorway, in which he led me through. It lead to a street which had many people wearing strange looking robes.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." welcomed Dumbledore

I didn't reply, which he took for shock. He continued to walk towards Ollivanders, which where I was guessing we were going.

"Since you don't have a Gringgots safe, we are going to use some of my money." he said as we sweeped into the shop. A old man wobbled out. "Hullo Dumbledore! Nice to see you! And who is this young lady here?"

Dumbledore smiled, (He seemed to do that a lot.) and replied "This is Lena Duchannes. Shes here for wand." I smiled at him, but he turned away into the rows of shelves until he came out with a dusty box.

"Oak, 7 ½ inches slightly springy, good for Transfiguration, phoenix feather. Try it."

I felt kind of silly, but I waved it a bit, and when nothing happened, he snatched it back, and hobbled off. He came back with another one. "Yew, 10 ½ inches, Dragon Heartstring, solid, good for Defnse."

I waved it again, causing all off the candles to blow out. Dumbledore waved his hand, having the candles come back on, and the hobbit man snatched this one from me too.

It took o few minutes, but he came back with a silver box. "This is one of my experiments. Cypress, 12 inches, Caster hair." I froze up. "Which Caster's hair?" I asked nervously. "A girl named Izabel. Now wave the wand!"

I waved it, and all I could hear was bells. The hobbit man smiled and nodded. "Take good care of your new wand! Goodbye!" he said, and shooed me out the door. Dumbledore appared, holding a package of books. "Here are your books for the year. Lets go get your robes. At least, until your Sorted."

~~BREAK!~~~~

I sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I was hoping someone would come, and thankfully for me, someone did. A girl who looked to be about my age opened the door, with brown bushy hair and brown eyes. She was holding hands with a boy with white blond hair and gray eyes. "May we sit here please?" said the girl.

"Sure." I said happily.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you!" the girl, Hermione, exclaimed. "This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." she pointed to the boy.

"I'm Lena Duchannes. Pleasure to meet you." I nodded.

"What house are you in? I'm in Gryffendor." Hermione asked.

"I'm new. No house for me yet." I shrugged.

"I'm in Sytherin." piped up Draco.

For the rest of the ride, I got to know them, and more about the school. Once we arrived, we changed into the uniform. Draco and Hermione went to the carriages that were pulling themselves, while I was stopped by a very large man with a scraggly beard. "Yu'r com'in wit me." he grunted, and I climbed into the tiny boat. Soon, all the boats were filled with tiny children and we went off. It wasn't that long before we saw a magnificent castle, and everyone gasped. The castle stood like a point to strive for, and I knew it was were we were going.

~~BREAK~~

We got off the boat with no casualties, and we stood in a large hall, where a woman was waiting for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, students. Here is where you will learn how to use magic properly, make friends, and more. Please wait here for a moment, and get into a line. And if a Miss Duchannes would come up to me please?"

I walked up nervously to the wrinkly woman and stood slightly. "Miss Duchannes, when the first years enter, will you please stay behind, I will call for you after."

I nodded, not saying a word.

She rounded up the children and had them walk out through the doors. I stood there waiting for at least twenty minutes before the lady came back. She had me walk out to a large dinning hall with a LOT of students stared at me. I saw Hermione sitting right across from Draco, both at the end of the table as if they were shunned. Hermione gave me a thumbs up when I got to where she was and I gave her a small smile in return.

"Miss Duchannes, if you would please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." said the lady.

I did so, and it startled me when it started to talk. _Hmmm, you're a toughie... cunning, talented a __hiding secrets, but also very brave. You also got a great brave. I must immeditly rule out Hufflepuff...hmmm..I think you'll do well in..._

_**A/N: Thats where we end folks! There is a poll on my profile, please vote for which House you think Lena should be in. As you notice, this is a Draco/Lena Story, but right now Hermione is with Draco.**_

_**Oh, what should I call this? I don't know what to name it. :( **_

_**So R&R please people! And don't forget to vote!**_

_**The Girl That Never Gets A Break,**_

_**Sophia Lena **_


	2. IMPORTANT!

Look, my computer is being dumb and isnt loading anything on the internet, so I wont be able to update for a while. I really am sorry about this. I was hoping to update today, but I obviously cant. I am SSSOOOOOOO sorry. I dont know when I can, but I will ASAP! Thank you for understanding.

~Sophia Lena


End file.
